Back Again
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Sequel to Office Romance. Tanya and Roe go back to work. One-shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters I'm just borrowing them for my story. I did however make up Eliza and Roe's family.

I just found out a few days ago that Unforgettable had been un-cancelled and will be brought back for a second season so in honor of that I wrote this Roe and Tanya story. Hopefully now that it's coming back they'll do more with them. This is a sequel to Office Romance.

**********************************************************************ROENYA********

I awoke to my alarm blaring and slapped the snooze button. I reached across the bed searching for my wife but came up empty. Opening my eyes I searched around our bedroom for her and came up empty.

"Tanya?" I shouted getting out of bed.

"Shh, I just got Eliza back to sleep." She whispered poking her head out of the nursery across from our room.

"Let me have her, you take longer to get ready." I whispered back. She rolled her eyes but complied anyway giving me and our daughter each a kiss on the forehead before going to take a shower. I buckled Eliza in her car seat and stuck it in the crib leaving her door open as I left to get ready myself. Ten minutes later I was showered and dressed waiting downstairs with the baby by the door.

"Tanya, hurry up we're going to be late!" I hollered up the stairs to my wife. Eliza was still sleeping in her car seat and would only take a few seconds to snap in.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm still a little nervous about going back to work." She confessed running down the stairs while sticking an earring in.

"You'll be fine, and so will Eliza. You know Stacey loves taking care of her niece." I assured her.

"I know. I just never thought I was going to be one of those moms." She replied while zipping up her jacket and picking the car seat up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, following Tanya and the baby out the door before locking it.

"You know, the moms that obsess over their children." She added.

"Babe, that's all moms." I pointed out. Once she had Eliza snapped in I backed out of the driveway and headed to work. Al insisted we bring the baby by so everyone could see her even though they've all been over since her birth. Stacey, my sister and our babysitter, agreed to pick her up at the station. Tanya was tense the entire way there.

"Everything's going to be okay." I promised again grabbing her hand, bringing it to my lips for a small kiss. She relaxed a little from my gesture as she watched the scenery outside.

"We're here." I told her once we arrived, snapping her out of her daydream. We got out of the car and walked in holding hands while I also carried Eliza. Once inside we approached the elevators and rode up to our floor.

"This, baby girl, is where it all started. If this elevator never stopped who knows how long it would have taken for your daddy to kiss me." She told Eliza while smiling up at me.

"If mommy wasn't so hard to read sometimes maybe I wouldn't have waited so long." I teased. The elevator pinged and the doors opened revealing the whole team except Al, who was on the phone in his office, awaiting our arrival with a welcome back banner and cake.

"Wow guys you didn't have to do this." Tanya gushed surprised by all the attention she was getting.

"Yes we did! We're so glad to have you back." Carrie exclaimed embracing her in a hug.

"It's good to be back." Tanya agreed.

"Oh please I know you'd rather be at home with the baby." Carrie grinned.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked.

"My wife was the same way when Sid was born, every mother is." Mike replied.

"Oh she's so cute." Jo cooed staring at Eliza.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"Please, she gets her looks from her mother." Nina remarked.

"That's not true. She has Roe's eyes and cute little ears." Tanya pointed out turning everyone's attention to me and the baby. I covered my ears defensively.

"You always did get teased for your ears." Stacey laughed coming up behind us.

"At least I don't have your feet Barney Rebel." I teased.

"Hey play nice." Tanya interjected.

"Are you two always like this?" Carrie asked.

"Since birth, it drove our mother nuts." Stacey laughed.

"We got a case." Al said stepping out of his office. "Tanya, glad to have you back." He added greeting her.

"I guess I should get going then. I left Jeff alone with the kids." Stacey replied grabbing the diaper bag.

"How's he doing, now that he's back?" I asked, pulling her aside from everyone else.

"Fine, he misses the action but he's glad to be home with the kids." She informed me. I nodded my head in understanding.

"He'll get used to it. I'll see you tonight, sis." I told her, hugging her goodbye and handing her Eliza.

"Be safe." She warned me. She gave Tanya a hug goodbye too and waved to everyone else before disappearing into the elevators. I watched Tanya as she watched Stacey leave, her eyes still glued to the metal doors.

"You'll be home in no time." I assured her embracing her in a hug, placing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Get a room!" Carrie teased laughing at the two of us.

"I'll be in my lab." Tanya smiled squeezing my hand before walking off.

"What do we got?" I asked jumping in on the conversation, trying to catch up.

"Murder, a 26 year old female found dead in her apartment building basement. One shot to her left leg, two in the chest." Al replied.

**************************************************************************ROENYA****

I know I should have waited to post this until I finished one of my other stories but I was so happy to find out the show was coming back I couldn't wait. Please review if you liked this and would like me to add more. If not I won't continue. Thanks for reading (:


End file.
